A Gryffindor's Heart
by LissaUnderground
Summary: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge by KeepDreamingLily. Dominique Weasley/Various others.
1. Love

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Love**

**Pairing: Dominique/Teddy one-sided**

**Words: 30**

~:~

Someday he will see that we are destiny. Turquoise and scarlet, not turquoise and white gold. Gryffinpuff, not Huffleclaw. Why choose her? When she's about appearances, but I'm about h.e.a.r.t.


	2. Dream

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Dream**

**Pairing: Dominique/James**

**Words: 27**

~:~

It was always wrong, the feelings he had for her. But he couldn't help it. Still, he never said anything. But, a boy can dream can't he?


	3. Marriage

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Marriage**

**Words: 30**

~:~

Everyday I wonder who's meant for me. Will I get my chance to dress in white? To have a father-daughter dance? Will I have a chance to truly love?


	4. Forever

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Forever**

**Words: 18**

~:~

Forever. From first heartbeat to last. Is it worth lasting a long forever

If

You

Are

All

Alone?


	5. Broken Heart

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Broken Heart**

**Pairing: Dominique/OC(Nathan Wood)**

**Words: 24**

~:~

Kissing him is WONDERFUL

Then. Realization.

He. Has. A. Girlfriend.

Maybe they broke up...

"Oh... she's great, we're going out next week."

Or not.


	6. Flirt

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Flirt**

**Pairing: Dominique/Random**

**Words: 26**

~:~

The bar is dingy. Come on girl, small smile, attract someone. No... not the creepy man that smells like piss... oh bugger... he's coming over here...


	7. Proposal

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Proposal**

**Pairing: Dominique/Teddy one-sided**

**Words: 30**

~:~

He's on one knee. Perfect cut diamond ring in hand.

"-marry me?"

_Yes Yes Yes_

"Will Vic like it?"

Dreams shattered, she's just the practice dummy. He'll never love her.


	8. Photographs

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Photographs**

**Pairing: Dominique/Scorpius**

**Words: 17**

~:~

A picture is worth a thousand words. These pictures show more then that. Traitor. Asshole. With Rose? Really? Goodbye.

~:~

**I won't even lie, this one was kinda half-assed U.U**

**And please? Pretty please? I've gotten over 120 views, can those views become REviews? Thanks - Lissa  
><strong>


	9. Loss

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Loss**

**Words: 28**

~:~

Every one is crying.

But you don't let yours fall.

_Be strong._

"Dom, you ok?"

"**Fine."**

Maybe no one is close to you because you shut them

O U T.


	10. Together

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Together**

**Pairing: Dominique/OC (Nathan Wood)**

**Words: 29**

~:~

"You're with Talia," her voice is flat, emotionless.

"We'll figure something out, I need you."

Kissing is like flying. Freedom.

Problems will never matter.

As long as they're together.


	11. Funny

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Funny**

**Pairing: Dominique/OC (Nathan Wood)**

**Words: 30**

~:~

"You stole him bitch!"

Talia's crying, pretty face distorted.

Dom shrugs. The end.

Dom and Nate walk away, hands entwined.

Some things are funny like that.

(Or not so much)


	12. Prince Charming

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Prince Charming**

**Words: 30**

~:~

Girls want guys straight out of

f a e r i e t a l e s

I'd be happy with someone who loves me for me

Not judging.

My prince charming isn't vain.

And turquoise hair wouldn't hurt.


	13. First Date

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: First Date**

**Words: 23**

~:~

Awkward...

Silly little accidents.

Embarrassing.

It could've gone better...

But it's only the first. We have hundreds more to work out the kinks.


	14. Holiday

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Holiday**

**Pairing: Dominique/James**

**Words: 25**

~:~

I'm near the fireplace.

"Mistletoe"

Green eyes meet my blue ones.

Why do I feel what I feel with Nate...?

I run (from my feelings).

~:~

**Special Thanks to PurplePumpkin12 and TessaBellaGray-DimkaBelikov for their support.**

**Seriously guys, I would love reviews, some constructive critiscim?**

**Just no flames please ;)**

**And thanks to you all, I've only wrote less than 420 words, yet I have over 200 views on this. I love y'all. **


	15. Money

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Money**

**Pairing: Dominique/Teddy**

**Words: 28**

~:~

Victoire scrunches her nose.

The diamond wasn't big enough.

Teddy's crushed.

Her loss,

he may not have riches,

but his smiles contain perfect

P E A R L S.

Which are worth everything.


	16. Pregnant

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Pregnant**

**Pairing: James/Dominique/OC (Nathan Wood)**

**Words: 23**

~:~

I continue to vomit.

My head spins.

My cycle is late.

_Is it possible? No... it can't be..._

Oh Merlin.

Who's is it?


	17. Roses

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Roses**

**Pairing: Dominique/Teddy**

**Words: 29**

~:~

Dom always had a special place in her heart for Herbology.

Professor Longbottom taught her the meanings of flowers.

When he sent her deep red roses,

she nearly died.


	18. Virgin

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Virgin**

**Pairing: Dominique/OC (Nathan Wood)**

**Words: 29**

~:~

"Handy little things," Nate smiled jiggling a condom package up and down.

"You ready for this?"

She was under him.

"Yes," she said

b r e a t h l e s s l y

But inside she said

**no.**


	19. Future

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Future**

**Pairing: Dominique/OC (Nathan Wood)**

**Words: 29**

~:~

Arguing.

Always.

Agreement was never an option.

It was three weeks 'till the wedding.

Dom cried.

How could they have a future together if all they did was disagree.


	20. Wedding

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Wedding **

**Pairing: Dominique/OC (Nathan Wood)**

**Words: 22**

~:~

Their eyes met.

Azure and Chocolate.

They held hands firm, yet softly.

Nervousness and tension.

They kissed.

She was Dominique Charlotte Wood.


	21. I Love You

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: I Love You**

**Pairing: Dominique/James**

**Words: 30**

~:~

"Dom don't do this."

She spun around.

"Why not? I love him."

"But I love you."

"It's wrong James! We can **never** be together."

She walked away, leaving him

h e a r t b r o k e n.


	22. Dance

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Dance**

**Pairing: Dominique/Victoire**

**Words: 28**

~:~

She'd only danced with Vic.

They'd both had a sip of scotch, then head to the beach.

Funny, they only got along was when the looked like fools.

Together.


	23. Home

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Home**

**Words: 30**

~:~

She hated it there with her

**perfect**

mother&sister.

Whenever they fought she'd go to the Potters.

She'd show up randomly and was welcomed,

always.

There, she was home.


	24. Relief

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Relief**

**Pairing: Dominique/James**

**Words: 29**

~:~

Relief comes from the oddest places.

Dom found it in bars,

Then she discovered narcotics.

They were her world.

Until James found her and picked her back up.

Again.

32


	25. Cheating

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Cheating**

**Pairing: Dominique/James**

**Words: 30**

~:~

She left Nate because of her and James' kisses.

It was unfaithful.

He never knew why she left.

She slipped away to muggle London,

her secret left like James,

abandoned.


	26. Different

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Different**

**Pairing: Dominique/OC (Nathan Wood)**

**Words: 24**

~:~

Dom was different.

She was awkward and not very charismatic.

Nate didn't care.

He was suave and fun.

The ice to her fire.


	27. Begining

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Beginning **

**Words: 30**

~:~

Every beginning has an end, which are a fresh start.

But love leaves scars,

and fresh starts can be bumpy.

Who'll see past her scars,

make her feel

a n y t h i n g

again?


	28. Holding Hands

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Holding Hands**

**Pairing: Dominique/James**

**Words: 30**

~:~

He holds out his hand.

She hesitates.

_What would people think?_

She sees his reassuring smile.

Then again, when has she ever cared about what people thought?

She takes it.

~:~

**I definitely struggled with this one. I had 49 words, and it didn't feel complete without the extra 19. U.U**

**Perhaps I'll post the alternate version on my profile, if anyone want me to.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reading my drabbles.**

**2 more.**

**But, really? Please? Review?**

**~Lissa**


	29. Sparkle

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Sparkle**

**Pairing: Dominique/OC (Nathan Wood)**

**Words: 30**

~:~

Nate took her to a restaurant in France.

She translated the menu.

He got on his knee,

she was crying before he could speak.

The ring sparkled in the moonlight.

~:~

I checked out Pottermore the moment it opened. I can't wait for October.

Anyway, I'll post the final drabble (Beauty) tomorrow, 'cuz it's my birthday.

Please, don't just be amazing readers, also be amazing reviewers.

Tomorrow (or today) please take the time to quickly go to the review section and tell me what you thought of these 900 (or less) words.

For my birthday? (Hint: Would be an amazing b-day present)

Thanks.

Lottsa love

~Lissa


	30. Beauty

**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge: **30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less Challenge – Keep Dreaming Lily (no spaces)

**Write 30 chapters, 1 of the 30 prompts per chapter, all 30 words or less**

**End result: **900 or less words; 30 chapters; 30 separate prompt

**Pairings: **Dominique/various

~:~

**Prompt: Beauty**

**Pairing: Dominique/James**

**Words: 29**

~:~

I was always compared to

**HER.**

Was I not

b _e_ a _u_ t _i _f_ u _l?

It wasn't 'till James that I realized,

beauty is of the heart.

It's when you'd do

a n y t h i n g

for another

~:~

Ohmigod! I'm done! Idky but I feel quite accomplished, and today's my birthday, 15 baby :).

This one was definetly one of my favorites.

Please review? I would really appreciate it and love to come home tonight and find so many actually enjoyed this!

Thank you for reading.

~Lissa


End file.
